The Need For Affection
by Pikachew
Summary: Naruto begins to develop feelings for a certain Uchiha. Feelings of passion, desire and...love. His only wish is for that certain Uchiha to feel the same way. SASUXNARU.YAOI LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. Dont sue me. Thanks. **

**Now enjoy.**

They were both sixteen years old. The two boys. The one sitting under the tree, the one with the soft raven colored hair, was gazing at the sun that was slowing going down.

The one sitting a few yards away, the blonde haired one, was also gazing at something. Not the sun though. He was staring at the raven haired boy.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed.

It all started last year…the confusion, the emotions, and the attractions.

When Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha nearly two years ago…that's when it all started. Well, for Naruto at least.

Sasuke had already killed his brother. Finally.

Him returning to his village, indeed, turned many heads. No one expected him to come back. Everyone expected him to stay with the snake demon, Orochimaru, to continue gaining power. Not everyone knew Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body for himself. Except for of course, the hokage and the people closest to Sasuke, his friends.

Sasuke managed to escape, however. He managed to escape Orochimaru. All he needed was power. That was ALL he needed. He knew he didn't need someone taking over his body.

And after he destroyed his brother…he decided to go back. To go back home.

Naruto continued staring at the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't seem to notice he was being watched by his best friend.

For the past year and a half now, ever since Sasuke returned, Naruto began to have weird attractions for the raven haired boy. Sure, he denied his feelings for Sasuke a countless number of times but he knew in his heart…that he needed Sasuke. He wanted him. He was in love with him.

He didn't understand it at first. He could've sworn he was in love with his female team mate, Sakura. He still remembered the time when he would've done anything in the world to make her happy, to make her love him. But that was two years ago. And he never expected to fall in love with someone else, someone of the same gender…but someone perfect.

And of course, he made a promise to himself…to hide his feelings and desires.Tonever confess.

Uchiha Sasuke's personality changed slightly after Itachi's death. He became a little more relaxed, but not to the extent. He became a little more patient with peoplebut still not to the extent.

For some painful reason, he just couldn't get the feeling of loneliness and sadness out of his heart. Even when he had already avenged his clan andkilled his brother, which had been his top priority and goal since he was eight years old.

Now he was sixteen…and missing something. Or was it someone?

Whatever that missing something was, Sasuke knew he needed it.

Now all he had to do was to figure out what exactly he was missing. What exactly did he need?


	2. Chapter 2

While Naruto continued staring, Sasuke turned his head around to face him. Naruto quickly turned his head away, semi-blushing.

"Hey, you want to head back now?"Sasuke asked.

'What? Where?" said Naruto, not thinking straight.

"It's getting dark…we should be getting _home_", Sasuke answered.

"Heh…yeah, sure…" said Naruto, not looking Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke then gave Naruto a look. A weird one. He noticed that ever since he returned to the village, his best friend had started acting differently, mostly towards him. He noticed Naruto was a little less talkative and hyper like he used to be. Obviously, it made _some_ sense though. Naruto was maturing. They were both maturing. They were no longer twelve and clueless like they used to be. But still…, he thought. Naruto used to bother me all the time…asking for challenges…just being the usuratonkachi he's always been. What happened?

Naruto noticed the look Sasuke was giving him. "Uh, why are you looking me like that?" Naruto asked, with confused look, while blushing.

Sasuke sighed. "Hm…" he began.

"I feel like you've changed Naruto. I mean, I know we're both older and sort of…um, mature-er, but honestly, I feel like you're different in another way. An unnatural way…."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in the eye this time.

"H-Huh? What're you talking about, Sasuke? I'm still the same…"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so…"

An awkward silence rested between them. Naruto broke it.

"So, shouldn't we be getting home now?" he asked.

Sasuke grinned. "Yeah, lets go…"

As they walked down the hill of the woods of Konoha back to the main village, Naruto made sure to keep a certain distance between him and Sasuke. Mostly because he didn't wan't Sasuke to catch him blushing. Lately, whenever he was around the raven-haired boy, he'd always turn pink. No matter how hard he tried to control it.

Looking at his feet as he walked, Naruto's mind began to wander.

He began to think about what Sasuke had said earlier…how Sasuke feels as if he's changed.

"H-Huh? What're you talking about, Sasuke? I'm still the same…" was what Naruto answered. But he knew _exactly _what Sasuke was talking about. He knew exactly what Sasuke meant by "I feel like you've changed Naruto."

Naruto grinned to himself. "Oh, Sasuke", he thought to himself. "The only reason why I'm acting the way I am is because I'm fucking in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed so far. As if today, this story is officially ONE week old. I think. Or is it tomorrow? Oh, whatever. **

**Anyways, CHAPTER THREE!**

**P.S. As you all know, this fic is titled 'The Need For Affection'. Therefore, this story mostly revolves around Naruto's love for Sasuke and how Sasuke will react when Naruto confesses his love to him. That is, IF Naruto confesses his love to him. ;) **

**And of course, where the twogo from there. **

**So continue reading and find out what's going to happen!**

**Enjoy and review? **

**--------**

Naruto took out his keys from his back pocket and opened the door to his house. Not caring about taking off his shoes, he went straight to his bedroom and plopped on top of the bed, faced down.

He let out a sigh of frustration then turned around on his back and stared at his ceiling.

"Why me?" said Naruto out loud. "Does this mean I'm gay?" he asked, obviously questioning his infatuation with Sasuke. "I thought I loved Sakura. I feel like I still do… but at the same time I feel as if I'd rather die for _him_ then her."

At this point, Naruto was having a conversation with his ceiling.

Naruto continued to think. I can't be gay, he thought.

Come to think about it, he never found any other guys in the village attractive at all.

"Hmm…Kiba, no...Lee, no way...Shino, hell no…Shikamaru, psht...Neji, no", said Naruto to his ceiling, going down a list of guys he knew in Konoha and soon cameto a conclusion.

"I'm definitely not gay!" exclaimed Naruto to his ceiling. "I'm only attracted to stupid Sasuke!"

Suddenly a great wave of sadness rushed into his heart. For almost two years, he had been hiding his feelings for the Uchiha. He knew it would almost be suicide if he confessed. Ever since Sasuke fulfilled his only goal and returned to the village, he found Sasuke being a lot morenicer to him, a lot more patient with him. Of course, Naruto was still addressed as "dobe" or "usuratonkachi" most of the time, but Naruto knew Sasuke was trying to live a normal life again. They were best friends again. No longer would they have to be driven into another serious, murderous fight. Like the one they had three and a half years ago.

This is the reason Naruto did not have the power or courage to tell Sasuke how he really felt. Because he was deathly afraid their friendship would be broken if Sasuke rejected him, or thought the wrong way.

At this moment in Naruto's life, his friendship with Sasuke was the only thing he genuinely cherised. If he really couldn't be something more to Sasuke, at least he knew that he was the only person Sasuke thought of as a true friend, a best friend. This thought lightened his heart a little.

But everday his mind reminded him how badly he wanted Sasuke. How badly he wanted Sasuke to be more than the clichéd term, 'just a friend'. He wanted so much for Sasuke to love him the same way he did, that it literally gave him heartaches of desire.

"Why am I so fucking selfish?" he thought to himself. "What the hell is wrong with me? How the hell did I fall in love with a guy? _Why _did I fall in love with _him?_"

Naruto didn't undertand it himself. All he knew was a little less than two years ago, when Sasuke returned to the village...things began to happen. He remember feeling a prick of appeal that he could not deny when he first laid eyes on his grown friend. Sasuke's appearance had changed sincehe last saw him before he left. His hair was a little less spikier and his bangs grew longer. His body was still lean as ever but at the same time, his body seemed stronger and fuller.He grew15 inches taller in a three year period. Naruto grew too, however, he was still shorter than Sasuke by 3 inches. His skin also became paler.

He remembered seeing Sasuke standing by the entrance gates of Konoha. Seeing Sasuke standing there,staring at everyone,looking ashamed and apologetic. Sasuke'sexpression looked as if he was begging for forgiveness. Begging to be accepted back tothe village, the only place he could call home.Naruto made the first movein welcoming him back.No one elsebothered. Some people gave him glares of anger. Some people gavelooks of surprise.But no one had welcoming eyes for Sasuke.NotevenTsundade.

It seemed as if Naruto was the only person in the village that felt pain in his heart, looking at Sasuke, who hada heavy hearted look on his face.

That day. The day when Sasuke returned was the start of it all. Day by day, Naruto slowly began to develop stronger feelings for Sasuke. No matter how much he tried denying his feelings, it always bit him in the ass whenever he saw the Uchiha, causing him to blush uncontrollably and unwillingly.

Not even now, did he understand why he felt this way for his friend. But he wanted to find out.

Every morning when he woke up, his first thought was the Uchiha. Every night before he fell asleep, his last thought would be the Uchiha.

He groaned and covered his face with is hands. "Why me..." he said as his mind slowly drifted into another moment in his past.

Naruto smiled, thinking about the kiss they shared nearly four years ago at the Academy. The kiss they both equally did not desire to share.

Funny, how all Naruto desired _now_ was for that moment to happen again. And again.

----------

**Yeah, I know I'm like the queen of super short chapters. But that's how I like them. Short, so I can keep them sweet. Plus, I know I'm not the only one who gets burning eyes from staring at the computer too much and too long.**

**Until next time then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wahhh. So sorry for not updating for practically a week:( But it really can't be helped. I have a crap-load of homework everyday. And sometimes, I have writers block so I don't want to write. So please, forgive me. **

**Anyway, new chapter. It's kind of a weird one. Hahahaha. **

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Don't forget to review! I love you guys! **

**---------------------**

Naruto's eyelids opened tediously. He turned his head to his window only to see the sun blazing brilliantly outside. He sat up from his bed and stared. "Shit…I completely drifted off to sleep yesterday without showering or taking off my shoes…again."

He drowsily got off his bed and walked toward his bathroom, turned his faucet and waited for the water in his shower to become hot.

While showering, he wondered what mission his sensei had in store for his team today.

Probably another boring and uninteresting one like they've been having for the whole week, he thought.

After a couple of another minutes or so, Naruto turned off the water and got out of his tub. Grabbing a towel from nowhere, he started drying himself off.

That was when he heard the noise.

Naruto paused for a second. Straining to figure out what the sound was and where it was coming from. It was a knocking sound. From his front door.

Looking baffled, Naruto put on his drawers, ignoring his shirt and pants, and ran to his door. "Geez, what kind of person would want to visit me early in the morning like this…"

When he unlocked his door and realized who it was, he fell backward and landed on his buttocks. Literally.

"S-Sasuke…what the hell…why….ARE YOU AT MY HOUSE?" he shouted, while his heart began beating vigorously. He already felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

Before answering him, Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Idiot! Do…do you have any frickin' idea what _time_ it is?" he asked.

Naruto looked confused. "What're you talking about…?" he asked as he turned his head to look at his frog shaped clock on his night table. When he saw the time, a feeling of dread flooded over him.

It was 8:00. He was supposed to meet his team at 6:30.

Naruto turned his head around and faced Sasuke. "Heh?" said Naruto stupidly.

"This isn't the first time either, dobe…" said Sasuke, still giving Naruto a frightening glare. "What's up with you these days, huh? From what I remember you were late for missions practically the whole week…and today was the _latest _you've ever been!"

Naruto stared at his floor. "Gomen...Sasuke..." Naruto apologized. "I haven't really been sleeping well lately…" he admitted. But of course he didn't admit that the person scolding him right now was the reason for his sleepless nights."

Sasuke's glare suddenly turned into a somewhat sympathetic one.

"Yeah, whatever" he said. "It doesn't matter much to me anyway. But seriously, when you're later than Kakashi…then that's the end of it."

Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei actually came on time today?" he asked.

"Of course not, dobe. He was late. As usual. But after he arrived, we had to wait for _you_ for another hour" answered Sasuke. "You were an hour and a half late!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Whatever, forget about that. What I really want to know is when you're planning to put some clothes on…"

The heat rising in Naruto's cheeks had suddenly intensified.

"Oh...right" said Naruto, humiliated.

Hegrabbed a shirt from under his bed and put it on forcefully, putting on his pants soon after. Then he opened his night drawer and pulled out a ramen flavored cookie bar.

"I see you're prepared…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever…lets go" said Naruto, still kind of ashamed to look at his friend in the face.

Right before Naruto stepped out of his house, Sasuke stopped him.

"Um, Naruto, maybe you should just stay home today. You look like you have a fever. And your face is unbelievably red…"

-----------------

**Heh.**

**Until next time, friends :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay. But like I said before in the last chapter, it can't be helped. **

**But I am trying my hardest to write a story that will leave you all satisfied. These kinds of stories take time. So I hope you guys forgive me for not updating as much as I should. **

**Haha. I've noticed a lot of you are already pressuring me to make Naruto confess his love already. But I can't let that happen yet. Sorry. These things take _time_, guys! I want to make this as realistic and relatable as possible. **

**Plus, if you guys are patient with me and continue to read, I might throw in a MILD lemon scene later on as the story continues. Don't deny it people, everyone secretly loves lemon scenes. ESPECIALLY, IF IT'S SASUKE & NARUTO. Don't deny it…don't deny it….don't deny it….**

**And if I do happen to write one, I swear it would be at the right time. Not some random stupid pointless lemon that leavepeople disgusted in the end. Believe me, I've read a few of those. And I hate it. I hope you all agree.**

**But still, I'm not 100 percentsure if I want to add one of those in. Maybe I should take a vote? **

**All in favor of a mild lemon and/or lemon raise your hand! Or you could just read, review and tell me what you want.**

**I now conclude my author's note with:**

**Please enjoy Chapter 5. It's actually sort of a filler-chapter. If those even exist….**

**Heh.**

**----------------------**

"I'm fine, Sasuke…" began Naruto. "I don't have a fever."

"You sure?" asked Sasuke as he began walking towards Naruto, putting his palm gently on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto froze, feeling Sasuke's surprisingly soft and warm hands on his forehead.

"See…I-I told you I don't have a fever…" said Naruto, slightly trembling from Sasuke's touch.

"I guess you're right. You don't seem to be burning up" said Sasuke, taking his hands off Naruto's forehead, an action that secretly disappointed Naruto.

"Let's go then, dobe. Don't want to keep the almighty Hatake Kakashi waiting now do we?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Yeah, let's go."

----

Haruno Sakura groaned loudly. "You guys…are finally here!"

Sasuke shrugged, while Naruto apologized. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, Kakashi- sensei…"

"Try to be on time, Naruto! You've been late practically this whole week. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing's up. Why would you ask that, Sakura-chan?" said Naruto nervously. "I…I just haven't been sleeping well lately, that's all. Gomen."

Sakura was opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Oi, we have a mission to carry out. And we're already delayed because apparently _someone _is partying too hard at night to get up responsibly in the morning. We have to get going."

---

Silently, the group walked passed the entrance gates of Konoha. After a few minutes, Naruto realized he had no idea where they were going for their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm?" said Kakashi lazily, with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding one of his perverted novels."

"Where the heck are we going anyway?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, if you were on time, you would've known then."

"Don't give me that!" exclaimed Naruto, annoyed. "You're always late too!"

"Hmm, true. But I don't recall ever being late for more then an hour…"

"Yeah, right! Don't you remember our first training session as a team? That day…when you made us get up at the crack of dawn, waiting in the middle of nowhere with our stomachs empty…"

Kakashi looked confused. "What? I don't remember any day like that!"

"Liar!" Naruto growled. "I know you remember it. It was our first training session, how could you _not_ remember it. Anyway, my point is…YOU MADE US WAIT FOR PRACTICALLY THREE HOURS! THAT'S A LOT MORE THAN AN HOUR AND A HALF!"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Hmm, Naruto…were you saying something?"

Right then, the expression on Naruto's face was so enraged, you would think Kyuubi was about to be unleashed.

"Gomen, gomen, Naruto" laughed Kakashi. "I was only joking."

"Well, your jokes aren't funny!" spat Naruto, bitterly.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, would telling you where we're actually heading make you feel any better?" he asked.

Naruto was too irritated to answer. But he grunted, so Kakashi took that as a yes.

"We're going to the sand village. We have to deliver an important letter to the Kazekage."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "We're going to see Gaara?" he asked.

"No, Naruto, we're going to visit my grandpa…" said Kakashi.

"There you go again, with your dumb jokes…" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto mumbled again. "Nothing".

Kakashi grinned. Then he turned back to his perverted book.

The group began to walk in silence again. Naruto began to wonder why they, out of all the other ninja teams in Konoha, were the ones appointed to complete the task of delivering a message to Gaara, the kazekage.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Kakashi.

"Naruto…" Kakashi began in a low voice.

"What" replied Naruto, eyeing Kakashi cautiously.

"You said earlier…that the reason for your lateness's was because you haven't been sleeping well…"

Naruto turned his head away from Kakashi, already hating where this conversation was going. "Yeah, what about it…" he mumbled.

"Do you mind explaining why?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto didn't answer. He was not about to tell his sensei the truth. The truth about why he was having difficulty falling asleep at night. Seeing that Sasuke was only four feet in front of him, Naruto decided to keep silent. The last thing he wanted to do was to expose his feelings for Sasuke to his sensei. As well as exposing it to Sasuke, who was walking right in front of him.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi, still patiently waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing, Kakashi-sensei. I don't know why I can't sleep…maybe it's the tea I'm drinking…maybe I should check the box to see if it's caffeine-free before I buy it…or maybe--"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, stop rambling. You don't have to tell me the _real _reason if you don't want."

"But there is no real reason!" Naruto lied.

"Hmm, okay. Whatever you say…" said Kakashi, lazily.

"Damn Uchiha…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked.

""N-Nothing" Naruto replied quickly, biting his tongue, punishing himself for almost giving his secret away.

Naruto sighed deeply.

"When will this fucking ache in my heart go away?" he asked himself, desperately.

----------------------------

**Hmm, I don't know, Naru-chan. When _will_ your love-sick pains go away?**

**I GUESS IT'S UP TO _ME_, TO FIND OUT. HAHAHAHAHA! Ahem...**

**Yeah, anyway. Thank you so much to whoever read this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I didn't proof read this chapter as much asthe other ones. So if there are any punctuation/grammar/spelling errors, please forgive me.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME THEN :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**EARLY UPDATE! EARLY UPDATE! Ha-ha. This is definitely some kind of break-through for me. I never update early…tehehe.**

**Anyway, Chapter 6 is up for you guys! It's probably the longest chapter I've written so far, so take your time guys, and enjoy.**

**And review. **

**Please. Please. Please.**

**I love how people add me to their 'Alert' list and their 'Favorites' list but don't even leave a tiny review. It saddens me. :(**

**I need critics! I don't care if you say it sucks. Just tell me what you think of it so far! C'mon, man. **

**One more thing before I go….this story is rated 'M' for a reason. The reason isn't going to show yet for the next few chapters, but it definitely will sooner than you think. So I warn you all right now. Whoever isn't comfortable with the story right now, stop reading. Because you probably will feel more uncomfortable reading it as the story continues.**

**P.S. Some people are already supporting me to writing a lemon for this story some time in the future. Now I feel like I probably _will_ write it. But, my readers are my top priority so if most of you don't like reading sexual scenes, let me know. And I'll think hard about it. Like really hard. Okay? Okay.**

**---------------**

The sun was already beginning to descend when Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were still walking towards the Country of the Wind, where the sand village was located.

A few minutes later, Kakashi decided it would be best to begin to set up camp and continue the mission the next day.

"Oi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura …it's getting dark. We shouldn't go any farther. We'll continue the mission in the morning. We'll probably arrive at Sand by noon.

"You've got to be joking…" said Naruto. "The sun hasn't even set yet."

"It will in half an hour, Naruto. Now I suggest you stop sulking and throwing fits every five seconds and listen to what I say. I'm your sensei, remember? You follow_ my_ orders.

"I'm not throwing any fits, you bastard!" shouted Naruto, in an extremely annoyed tone.

Kakashi decided to ignore Naruto's disrespectful remarks.

"Hey dobe…"

Hearing Sasuke's voice, Naruto immediately turned his head around to look at the Uchiha.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I know you said you were fine in the morning but you seem…I don't know….stressed out.

Naruto eyes moved from the Uchiha to the ground. "That's because I am stressed out, teme…"

Sasuke looked a little surprised. "You are? How come?"

"Well, it has nothing to do with you so why do you care so much!" yelled Naruto, almost involuntarily.

It was as if he forced those words out of his mouth. Because he knew it had everything to do with Sasuke.

There was an awkward silence. Then Sasuke spoke.

"I care because you're my friend, usuratonkachi" said Sasuke significantly. "What's been up with you lately? You're throwing around attitudes toward everyone…you're less social and talkative…you talk back to Kakashi-sensei more than usual and..."

Sasuke paused for a moment. "And I noticed you act differently toward me…"

Naruto's heart began to race.

Sasuke continued speaking.

"What the hell is going on, dobe? Aren't we supposed to be best friends? This isn't like you at all..."

To Naruto's horror, but not to his surprise, he realized his eyes were beginning to burn with tears that were slowly welling up in his eyes.

No!" Naruto thought, frantically. "Why the hell am I crying at a time like this?"

Then something weird happened. All of a sudden, a strange feeling came over Naruto. For a moment, he felt like he could pour all his feelings out…right where he was standing, to the Uchiha, in front of his sensei and Sakura. For a moment, he felt as if he could finally relieve his pain and frustration from the love he had for Sasuke for nearly two years. For a moment, his heart seemed as if it finally obtained the courage to confess.

But his mind stopped him.

His confession had already risen up to his throat when Naruto forced it down with all his might, letting the tears that rolled down his cheeks take the place of his confession.

Then the strange feeling went away, instantly.

"Naruto, are you crying?" asked Sasuke, confused but concerned.

Heat started to rise to Naruto's cheeks again. "What're you talking about…I'm just tired, that's all…" said Naruto, with a slight quiver in his voice.

Naruto turned his head and saw that Sakura was already setting up the tents.

"I'll sleep out here to keep guard" Kakashi decided. "It's not safe for all of us to be in a tent."

"Okay!" said Sakura enthusiastically. "Then…Sasuke…do you want to share a tent with me?"

Sasuke glared at her. "No" he said firmly. "I'll share a tent with Naruto. You can have the other one to yourself.

Sakura's cheeks went pink but agreed. "Um, okay...goodnight then…"she said as she crawled into one of the tents.

Kakashi turned to look at the two boys. "Well, I guess you two should get in a tent now and rest for a bit. I'll wake you guys if anything happens, alright?"

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded as they began walking towards the tent.

--------

Because the two teenagers were together alone in a little tent, the tension inside the tent was unbearable. Well for Naruto at least, who probably turned redder than the demon fox inside of him.

Then, Naruto noticed Sasuke was beginning to take of his shirt. Seeing this, Naruto quickly turned his head away and decided to occupy himself by taking of his shoes to prevent awkwardness.

However this time, his heart defeated his mind, causing Naruto to turn back where Sasuke was changing.

He had never been more nervous in his life to look at a shirtless guy. Sure, he had seen his best friend shirtless more than once. But it was it was completely different this time. Naruto's feelings had changed. And Sasuke's body has changed as well.

Naruto's heart began beating faster, as he observed the Uchiha. But he observed him with caution, just in case Sasuke realized what Naruto was doing.

As Sasuke rummaged through his backpack for another shirt, Naruto stared at Sasuke's slender but muscular body. His skin looked unbelievable pale and soft. His mind kept telling him to turn away, that what he was doing was completely wrong. But he couldn't. No matter what he did, he couldn't keep his eyes off Sasuke.

As much as he didn't want to yearn for it, for some reason, he would've done _anything_ at that moment to at least _touch_ Sasuke. To see what he felt like.

As quickly as possible, Naruto once again, turned his head away when he sensed that Sasuke was about to turn around.

Sasuke scratched his head. "I could've sworn I packed another shirt in here…"

Naruto, looking at his knees offered Sasuke his own shirt. "Well um, you could like…borrow mine if you want. I, uh….I actually brought more than one shirt. Heh"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and then gave him a friendly smile. "Thanks, dobe".

Naruto dug through his backpack, grabbed a shirt and tossed it to Sasuke.

"Sorry, if it doesn't fit you too well…" Naruto added nervously. "I mean you _are_ a little taller then me."

Sasuke laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it…hey look, it fits fine."

"That's good" said Naruto, sighing with relief. "Well goodnight…"

"Goodnight, Naruto" said Sasuke, as he crawled inside his sleeping bag. Naruto did the same soon after.

There was complete silence inside the tent. Only the sound of crickets and the gentle wind could be heard.

A few minutes later, Naruto heard Sasuke call his name.

"Hey, Naruto…"

Naruto turned to face him.

"Yeah..."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever it is that's frustrating you, I hope it goes away soon. I think its sort of making you a different person…"

Naruto didn't know how to answer.

"You should be yourself. I kind of miss the old you…the loud and annoying side of you..." said Sasuke with a small grin.

Staring at nothing, Naruto spoke. "You probably wouldn't want anything to do with me if I did that…"

"What? Why would I hate you for being yourself?" said Sasuke, with a puzzled tone.

Naruto let out a groan in pure frustration. "Forget it, Sasuke…it doesn't matter…"

"...Usuratonkachi"

"Teme!"

They both laid quietly after that.

"I love you so much that my heart hurts like hell, Sasuke"

That was Naruto's last thought before he drifted into an uneasey sleep.

---------

**Haha. Yes guys...Naruto was only THINKING the second to last sentence. He didn't actually say it. So don't think the wrong way. Haha.**

**Expect an update really soon. I'm getting more and more into writing this story. Weehoo for me!**

**I want pie.**

**Actually, no I don't.**

**Until next time then! Weeeeeeeeee.**

**Review pweez.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto yada yada yada.**

**Hi everyone. So I finally managed to get Chapter 7 typed. It actually took a while to type this even though it's really short. **

**It probably wasn't writers block, because I had everything set up in my head. I think the problem was that it was practically 11:00 at night and I was starting to doze off. I always start feeling sleepy around that time. Don't ask me why. **

**So yeah, I was really tired but I really wanted to update for you guys. But since I was tired, I had to make it short. gomengomengomen.**

**However, I promise I will make it up to you guys with a lengthy chapter 8. Stay tuned.**

**Enjoy and review.**

-------------

Naruto's eyelids flew open abruptly when he heard a strange noise.

Unsure of what the sound was, he listened carefully. He heard it again, but this time, he knew exactly where the sound was coming from. Sasuke.

Alarmed, Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still asleep. But Naruto knew right away from looking at him, that he was having a nightmare. Tears were coming out of Sasuke's tightly shut eyelids. His hands were rolled up in fists. And Naruto could hear Sasuke mutter a few words in a strange, angry and frightened voice that he never heard Sasuke use before in his life.

"Sasuke, wake up!" whispered Naruto worriedly, while shaking his friend gently by the shoulders. "You're having a nightmare!"

The shaking didn't seem to have an effect, because Sasuke's eyelids were still tightly shut.

"Sasuke, wake the hell up!"

"Get…the fuck…away….f-from me!" yelled Sasuke, pouncing on top of Naruto, with his eyes still shut.

"Sasuke, wake up...no one's trying to hurt you!" whispered Naruto frantically.

"Don't touch me…you bastard…" said Sasuke,

Naruto, now lying on his back with Sasuke almost on top of him, began panicking a little for his friend. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it scared him, seeing his friend going through so much distress, when nothing was even happening to him. He suddenly realized Sasuke was trembling uncontrollably.

He took Sasuke by the shoulders and shook him harder this time. "Sasuke! Wake the hell up! You're only having a nightmare! No one is trying to hurt you!"

This time, Naruto's shaking and urgent whispers worked.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto forcefully. Naruto couldfeel Sasuke's sweat drenched shirt on his skin.

Naruto then sat up slowly, lifting Sasuke up, and looked to see if Sasuke was finally awake.

It pained Naruto's heart, seeing Sasuke's expression on his face.

The Uchiha's eyes were open, but barely. Tears still hung on to his eyelashes and his eyes were red and swollen. Even though Sasuke finally managed to escape his dream, Naruto saw that he was still shaking uncontrollably, breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Sasuke…you alright?" asked Naruto softly, wrapping his left arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and his right hand squeezing Sasuke's cold and damp fingers.

Suffering from an after shockcaused by the nightmare, Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he looked straight into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered gently.

And before he knew what he was doing, he brought Sasuke closer to him and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, feeling Sasuke's drenched shirt soak through his.

Naruto's heart began to race. And he could already feel himself starting to blush, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

At that moment, he didn't care what was going through Sasuke's mind about this sudden embrace. All he truly wanted to do was to ease Sasuke's pain and shock from the nightmare…and ease the pain in his own heart, for loving his friend to the point where even _he_ couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke...you had anightmare...no one was trying to touch you" said Naruto reassuringly, while lightly patting Sasuke's back.

Suddenly, to Naruto's surprise, he felt Sasuke's arms begin to wrap around Naruto's neck. He later felt Sasuke's head resting on his left shoulder.

"Naruto…" whispered Sasuke, weakly.

"What is it?" replied Naruto softly, feeling warmth and happiness throughout his whole body while holding the Uchiha in his arms.

"I'm…glad…" began Sasuke, sounding exhausted. "I'm so glad…that you're my friend".

Naruto felt his eyes start to burn with tears of happiness.

Or was it sadness?

Had the tears formed…because he felt immense gratitude and appreciation in acknowledging that the words that had just come out of Sasuke's mouth had _only_ been said to him and nobody else?

Or had the tears formed because he suddenly realized that the bond and friendship he had with Sasuke could only stay _that way_…and become nothing more?

He forced himself not to think about it. He forced himself with all the strength he had to _not_ think about it.

Because at that desperate moment, the only thing he wanted was for them to stay the way they were, holding each other, supporting each other.

Sasuke had finally stopped shaking. His breathing went back to normal.

As dawn drew closer, the two teenagers soon drifted back to sleep, with their hearts beating at a same pace and rythym...

With their arms still around each other.

-----------

**Um yeah, so how was it:bites nails:**

**I hope you're all at least a little content with this chapter.**

**If any of you still think I'm going too damn slow with their relationship, I'm sorry. But I cant help you with that. It's my story and I'll do whatever I want with it.**

**But I really, really want to ****thank everyone who actually ****supports my idea of not rushing into the confession yet. I really, from the bottom of my heart, want to make this story a ****heartwarming one... that is realisitic and relatable andI think I've said that before. I don't want this story tobe completely retarted and corny and unpractical. I've read a lot of fics like that, sorry to say. And I dont want my story to be like that.**

**I want to some****how make you guys ****_feel _the love and desire Naruto and Sasuke have for each other. Literally, if that's even possible.**

**That's why I was thinking so much about writing a lemon. Because I'm a huge believer in lemon scenes that actually has a point. The point being, true love.**

**I loathe PWP (porn without plot) lemons with a burning passion. I really do.**

**AM I MAKING ANY SENSE HEREEEEEEE? ****Gahhh.I'm trying so hard, you all dont even know...**

**Just keep reading and supporting, kay? P****lease be patient with me, everyone. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Now I end this rant with:**

**Yuki Sohma is gorgeous and wonderful. Kyo is a dickhead with a horrible personality who is nice to no one except for stupid Tohru the pushover, and Shishou. **

**Until next time then...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. So, it's been like what? Nine whole days since my last chapter? That's probably the latest I've been in updating so I apologize.**

**Well, I spent three days trying to type of this chapter to my satisfaction and hopefully to yours too. It seems as if Mr. Writers Block is going to catch up to me soon, I'm afraid. **

**But I actually already have the whole plot, from beginning to end, already set up in my head. The only problem is…I tend to lack a lot of detail. So I spend a lot of time with that, which explains my lateness in updating. But don't worry! I'm definitely trying my best! For you guys!**

**Oh and…**

**I noticed a lot of you were startled by my A/N comment on Furuba at the end of Chapter 7. You know…about the whole Kyo is a dickhead and Tohru being a pushover thing…**

**I just want to set a few things straight. One, I love Tohru, she's a sweetheart. But! She does whatever anyone tells her to do. And if that's not being a pushover, I don't know what is. And two, I like Kyo. But I really hate his personality. I know on the inside, he's probably really kind and stuff. But I really dislike how he presents himself on the outside. He gets annoyed at everyone easily and starts flipping out. I don't like that. Sure, he's had a rough past. But almost everyone in the Sohma family had a rough past. Like Yuki, for example. Even though he had a terrible childhood, he still is the sweetest person ever. Even though he has his moments sometimes like with Shigure, Ayame and Kyo, he never completely flips out like Kyo does. Yuki is a kind person. That's why I get annoyed at Kyo a lot. Because he makes it seem like he's the only one who deserves to act the way he does because of his past. But that's not true because a lot of other zodiac members in the Sohma family had an unpleasant past too. So yeah. That's what I think. It's okay if none of you agree with me. Haha.**

**Geez, I typed a lot! Hahahaha. Well, I guess I'll stop here. And let you all continue on with the story. **

**_The_ confession is going to be exposed really soon. Be prepared! Haha.**

**---------------------------------**

The next morning was an awkward one for the two teenagers.

After they both woke up seeing their arms still entwined around each other, for the rest of the day, Sasuke and Naruto decided to keep their distance.

After all of them cleared away their tents and got ready, the team continued to walk onward to arrive at their destination.

Kakashi seemed to notice the strange silence among the two males and decided to question it.

"Sasuke, Naruto…you two…haven't spoken a word this whole morning, anything wrong?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto, turned their heads to stare at Kakashi.

"Well…" began Naruto, with nervousness in his voice.

"Uhh…" said Sasuke with the same hint of nervousness.

"Nothing's wrong at all…" they both said in unison.

Seeing they both spoke at the same time, Sasuke and Naruto took a glimpse at each other, and then turned away quickly. And for the first time, Uchiha Sasuke blushed in Naruto's presence.

But did he blush because of the incident from the night before? Or was it only being around his best friend that suddenly gave him an awkward shyness that he had never felt before? To Sasuke, both reasons seemed wrong.

Sasuke touched his cheek, feeling the slight burning sensation in his face.

Thoughts began to rapidly enter his mind.

"_What going on with me…"_ he thought. "_Why the hell do I feel weird in front Uzumaki all of a sudden? Why the fuck am I blushing? Is it because of him? Was it because of yesterday night…?"_

Feeling utterly confused and angry with himself for thinking Naruto may be the reason for this strange new feeling he was suddenly having, he kicked the ground hard, sending little grains of dirt and sand flying, as if hoping this would help him answer his questions. Obviously it didn't. He soon realized kicking the ground was not in any way beneficial for him. But his actions did bring attention to Naruto, as he turned to look at Sasuke and question him.

"Um…are you alright?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Sasuke looked up from the ground and looked at Naruto.

And as he fixated his eyes onto Naruto's, he felt another wave of heat surge through his cheeks again.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke replied, immediately looking away.

Right at the moment, Sasuke wanted to beat himself up. He was beyond exasperated and confused with himself. Why, all of a sudden, was he blushing in front of his best friend? This had never happened in his life before, except for that one time a few years ago, when their lips were accidentally smashed into each other. But blushing was normal in that type of situation. Not where they were now…so why?

And to Sasuke's disbelief, in the back of his mind, there was already a little voice muttering something to him. Muttering, "_You like him, Uchiha…you like him more than a friend…_"

"_No way…_" thought Sasuke, arguing with that little voice. "_He's my best friend, nothing else…there can't be anything else_…_"_

Sasuke began to think about the incident from the night before. He shuddered, remembering the disturbing and loathsome nightmare he had. Being trapped in his dream, Sasuke truly felt like he was going to die. But he was finally being shook awake by Naruto, and the first thing he saw when he woke up was Naruto's gentle blue eyes.

His eyes shone with kindness, worry and genuine care. A few seconds later, he found himself being tightly embraced by his friend. During that moment, that simple hug felt comforting beyond belief for Sasuke. It, for some reason, calmed him down. Itmade him feel safer than he ever felt before in his life. It made him feel safe from the person that was after him. The person that was still after him.

So why then? If the simple embrace they shared the night before had felt right for both of them, why were they not speaking to each other today, at this moment?

Why did it feel so awkward? Why, all of a sudden, confusion began to stir in Sasuke's mind? And how could he even possibly _think_ that he might…somehow…be liking his best friend _more_ then just a friend?

Starting from that day, it was not only Uzumaki Naruto who kept lovesick frustrations bottled up inside, but Uchiha Sasuke had began the process as well.

_----------------_

As noon began to approach, the team of four finally arrived in Country of the Wind.

"We'll probably get to Sand in a few more minutes…" informed Kakashi to his subordinates. "You guys better behave", he added with a smile.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "We're not children, Kakashi-sensei. You don't need to treat us like we're a bunch of clueless idiots."

Kakashi sighed. "Whatever you say, Uzumaki…"

Upon almost arriving at the Hidden Sand village, Sakura piped up with a question.

"Kakashi-sensei! Um, I was wondering…do you know why Tsunade-sama would ask us to do this mission? Of delivering this message to Gaara? There are tons of other shinobi back in our village that can do this mission. Is there a specific reason why she chose us?

Naruto, who heard Sakura's question, was glad she asked it. Because, he himself, also wondered why Tsunade would choose them out of hundreds of other ninja to complete this mission.

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't answering her question, Sakura decided to ask again.

"Sakura, I heard you the first time…" Kakashi said mildy.

"Okay then…" said Sakura. "Is there a reason?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Yes, Sakura. There is a reason. A significant one too. But it doesn't actually involve you, so why are you so curious?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi. "Geez, I didn't know my question was this hard to answer. Forget it then."

Kakashi sighed.

Naruto then spoke up.

"Answer Sakura's question, sensei" said Naruto eagerly. "I was wondering the same thing too. If going on this mission doesn't concern Sakura…then…it has to concern one of us right? Since you said there _was_ a reason why only _we_ were chosen to do this mission."

Kakashi turned his head around to look at Naruto. His expression looked as if he was debating whether or not he should give the reason to the blonde haired teenager.

Kakashi then ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Yes, you were right, Naruto. We were specifically appointed this mission because of a certain reason that concerns one of us…"

Naruto continued eyeing his sensei. "So, tell us then! Why were we appointed to his task? Who does it concern?"

Kakashi turned to face forward again, his hands in his pokets.

"Well…" Kakashi slowly began. "You do you know we have to go see Gaara to deliver him a letter right?"

"Mm-hmm" replied Naruto.

Kakashi continued.

"Um, well. This letter isn't the only thing we're delivering…" said Kakashi calmly.

All three teenagers eyes were now focusing on their sensei.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto impatiently.

Kakashi opened his mouth, beginning to finish his explanation. "Well, we're sort of delivering _you_, Naruto. Escorting you as well as the letter…"

The expression on Naruto's face was now beyond puzzled. "_Where the heck is he getting at?"_ thought Naruto.

"Escorting me…to Gaara?"

"Yes" answered Kakashi. "Apparently, Kazekage-sama wants to see you."

--------------------

**Uh, yeah. If none of you know where this is heading, dont worry. You'll know soon enough. Aha-ha-ha-ha!**

**And if any of you are wondering who was in Sasuke's nightmare and what that person was trying to do to Sasuke..you'll probably find out in Chapter 10. Or something. But you all probably have an idea already of who it was. I gave a lot of clues in this chapter...**

**Until next time thennn. wooo.**

**REVIEW, YO! **


End file.
